


The Massacre

by prpldragon50



Series: Dark Places [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aloha, Deadly Premonition, Despair, Fear, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prpldragon50/pseuds/prpldragon50
Summary: He looks around, unable to believe what he sees.  Blood-covered bodies everywhere.  He doesn’t care about the bad guys.  They deserve what they got.  But the others; HPD and SWAT…and his own team...





	The Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second chapter in this series. Again, comes from a very dark place. This one is very short but gets right to the point. Forgive me...

** The Massacre **

            He looks around, unable to believe what he sees.  Blood-covered bodies everywhere.  He doesn’t care about the bad guys.  They deserve what they got.  But the others; HPD and SWAT…and his own team. 

            He can’t move but it’s as if everything becomes magnified.  Chin, blown back against a pile of crates, vest ripped to shreds by armor piercing bullets, his rifle still in his hand, limp at his side.  Next, he sees Grover, next to Kono, both littered with bullet holes, Grover leaning over her as if trying to protect her. 

            Painfully turning to his left, he sees Abby, very little of the left side of her face left.  Closing his eyes, he has to look away as his stomach lurches and he can feel the bile rising in his throat.  Opening his eyes, he’s looking directly at Duke, bent unnaturally backwards, face bloody and beaten.  He can’t help but wretch at the sight, shaking his head at the sights before him.  He can’t believe it, even though he’s looking directly at it. 

            His eyes pass over the one body he’d been hoping he wouldn’t see.  Limping over, he ignores the pain from the bullet holes in his legs and kneels next to body lying before him.  The bullet in his shoulder doesn’t stop him from reaching out to take his hand in his, hoping to find it warm, but knowing it won’t be.  He chokes back a sob as he leans over his partner, his eyes taking in every mark; every hole; every drop of blood.  He can track the bullets across Danny’s body, starting in his left bicep, where three penetrated the dress shirt, over the vest, the slugs visible.  No armor piercing rounds used by this bastard.  He sees two more in Danny’s right bicep having ripped it apart. 

            His eyes travel back to his throat and he feels the bile rise in his throat and he’s unable to keep it from finding its way out.  He turns his head as the vile liquid spews from his mouth, wiping his mouth on the back of his glove when done. 

            Looking back at Danny’s face, if that was all he could see, he’d swear he’s still alive just staring up at the ceiling, his eyes wide open.  It’s the large pool of blood underneath his head mixed with brain matter that leaves no doubt.  Somehow a bullet had found its way through his throat, shattering his brainstem as it made its way through.  He never knew what hit him. 

            Steve reaches up and closes his eyes, unable to look into those now cold, dead, ice blue eyes.  He sits back on his heels, unable to believe they’re all dead.  It should be him, if anyone.  He authorized and approved this raid.  It was his plan.  This was not supposed to happen.  Sure, maybe an injury or two and he’d have to listen to Danny rant about being shot at again, but he’d take that now over what he’s seeing now.  Oh, to have Danny ranting at him right now about how reckless this was; how crazy the idea had been and that they were lucky to be alive. 

            Alive.

            He didn’t feel lucky.  Not at all.  Not like this.  He grunts as he pushes himself back to his feet.  He needs to get out of here.  He looks back at Danny, knowing his partner is no longer in that body and he gives a small smile. 

            “Aloha.”  He murmurs. 

            Turning, he looks right down the barrel of a loosely held rifle.  He hadn’t bothered to check if they were all dead and now he was paying for it. 

            He sees the muzzle flash as the trigger is pulled…

 

            He sits upright in bed, breathing heavy, the sweat running down his face and torso, soaking the sheets.  Running a hand over his face, he looks at the clock as light just starts coming in through the windows. 

            **5:47**

            He shakes his head and climbs out of bed, the nightmare already forgotten.  The raid is set for ten a.m. and he needs to be ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...runs and hides. More to come in this series.


End file.
